Siblings Stick Together
by G-Tri
Summary: Two siblings fall into Middle Earth, and are asked to survive the journey of their dreams. It's all fun and games until somebody gets hurt. Agni and Jai, two sides of the same coin. They balance each other's eccentric qualities. But when they fall into a world and the first person they meet is an orc, they'll be wishing for their boring lives again.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Hey guys, this is my very first fanfiction so please go easy on me. Please review and constructive criticism is welcome but please don't be mean. It starts out kind of slow but please pull through and read it. Thanks! And I hope you enjoy it. Oh and the main character is Agni and her brother is Jai which is pronounced like Jay.

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING. Except Agni and Jai. Everything else belongs to Tolkein and Peter Jackson.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey bro, can you pleeease help me with this?" I call out to my brother in hopes of some aid in finishing this incredibly easy looking math problem that whenever I did, the numbers wouldn't add up.

"If it's ridiculously easy, I won't help you." He states, lumbering into my room. His name is Jai which means 'Victory' in sankskrit. One random fact about him is that he loves mangos, they're like his drug. Even though he's two years older than me, he's only a few inches taller than my five foot two inch tall frame. His black, unruly hair and glasses for his horrible eye sight made me suggest to him when we were younger that he should be Harry Potter for Halloween. But, alas he was Batman instead.

But back to the point. Jai is a very intelligent person regarding his school work and his friends but when it came to being even civilized with me, it vanished. He used me as you would call it, his punching bag. His brown eyes, almost identical to mine except darker looked over my homework. Jai rolled his eyes and pointed out where everything went and then showed me how it all added up. "It's such an easy problem. How could you not get it?" he asked condescending, smacking me in the back of the head.

Not having a good enough excuse I answer meekly, "I forgot?" He scoffed and left going back to his own room. Spacing out, I stare at my reflection in my window. My short, thick, black hair was in a bob cut. My hair was a subject of a lot of debate in my family. My mom wanted me to keep it short because she says it makes me look cuter but my dad want me to grow it out long. I frankly agree with my mom because what she says is true but it's also a lot of work to take care of long and even more if it's thick too, like mine. Sure, it would be fun to have long hair to play with and design but the washing part of it would take forever and a lot of shampoo.

Because of my Indian heritage my skin was little darker than tan but not he darker brown of African American people. It was the color of caramel. My brother was born in India as were my parents but I was born in California when my dad got a job here. I've lived my entire life in the Golden State.

My short stature comes from my parents. My dad being five feet six and a half inches, and my mom being five feet four inches it's not a surprise. In the U.S. I'm considered short but when I visited India everyone saw me as tall because Indians are not very tall. I'm sixteen years old and my brother is eighteen.

I finish up my homework and begin to read fanfiction secretly on my phone because my brother gets irritated when I do, for some reason. I just LOVE reading Hobbit fanfictions. I always feel like writing my own but I never get the time and I'm afraid if I write down my ideas, they would be completely different than how I had imagined it.

I was currently reading some Fili and Kili brotherly love drabbles when Jai walks in. "Hey Chica, whatchya doin?" (Oh yeah, by the way, my name is Agni but the nickname my mom gave me when I was little was Chica. She didn't even know that it meant 'girl' in Spanish)

"Oh, nothin' much." I reply not even bothering to try to hide my phone.

"You're reading that stupid fanfiction, aren't you?" he accuse.

"Obviously." I reply just to annoy him knowing fully that pain was on its way. He punches me in the arm. Jai has too much of a temper. "Why do you even read that crap anyways? It's all fake." My brother is more of a rational, logical thinker. He does enjoy fantasy and fiction books as much as I do. He's just not obsessed over them like me.

"Because I like to. Go away." I say dismissively.

"Haha, no." Sarcasm lacing his tone. He throws his ever present tennis ball at my wall and catches it. Jai plays cricket so he's always practicing. It often gets annoying, the constant 'tok, tok' of his ball against the ball.

I tune out the rhythmic tapping of the ball until I feel my chair begin to shake as well as my desk. I look up and see my window rattling in its frame, my reflection shaking. I swivel around in my chair and stare at Jai. We both have twin expressions of 'Earthquake'! We've had enough earthquake drills to know to shield ourselves under something. We both cram ourselves under my desk and hope that our parents were doing the same out wherever they were. We were the only ones home because our parents had gone out grocery shopping.

Jai and I flinch in unison when we hear a crack. I carefully look out from under the desk and see a rift in the ceiling. Jai jerks me back when a piece falls and crashes right in front of my desk leaving us tapped between the wall and debris. I am praying that we get out of this alive and that our parents are safe and unharmed. This was the biggest earthquake we have ever experienced. Jai and I link hands, something we have never done even though se are close. We were never the huggy type. Suddenly a bright light flashes and we are free falling. Everything goes black.

* * *

"Unghh." I groan. My eyelids feel unimaginable heavy, my whole body is aching, and my head is pounding. Slowly my senses come back to life. My mouth tastes metallic like blood. For some bizarre reason I could smell soil and pine trees. I could hear crickets chirping which leads me to believe it's sometime in the night. I force my eyelids open and see stars. Lots and lots of stars. More stars than I've ever seen before.

I struggle to sit up and when I do, I regret it. Nausea bubbles in my stomach and I lean over to the side and throw up my lunch of a tomato and mozzarella Panini. Finally after it was all gone, clutching my stomach and breathing heavily I fully take in my surroundings. As far as the eye can see there were trees, trees, and more trees. I'm currently leaning against one when I hear a groan, a voice much deeper than mine. I look over startled. I gasp. _It's Jai! Oh my god! Is he okay? _My thoughts are all tangled up in concern for Jai as I crawl over to him. I kneel next to him looking own at his abnormally pale face. Considering his skin is much darker than mine, it was very concerning to see it this way. Jai slowly stirs and opens his eyes. I sigh in relief.

"Jai?" I ask quietly. He looks at me then quickly hugs me. Surprised, the first five seconds I did nothing but then squeezed him back, both of us relaying out feelings silently. Jai pulls back, then leans over retching up his Panini too. After he's done we both lean back against the tree, both of us too tired and confused to say anything yet.

A few minutes later he asks weakly, "Where are we?"

"I wish I knew," I reply despairingly. I turn my head and look at him. "What do you think we should do? Should we rest and wait until the morning and then look for civilization?"

"Yeah, let's wait. I'm barely able to stay awake right now as it is." He yawns. I nod and get as comfortable as possible. I push all my questions and curiosity to the back of my mind and pledge to deal with it in the morning.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

A shriek shatters the silence. Bilbo who was sneaking an apple to his pony, Myrtle, jerks his head up. "What was that?" he asks terrified.

"Orcs." Kili replies.

"Orcs?" Bilbo repeats, practically prancing closer to the dwarves.

"Throat-cutters." Fili replies, an undertone of silliness to the exterior seriousness that Bilbo unfortunately doesn't catch. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili finishes off. Bilbo turns, worried and look out into the night. Fili and Kili smirk at each other and chuckle at the unnecessary worry on the poor hobbit's face.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin's booming voice causing Bilbo to turn and look between the uncle and his nephews. Thorin's cold, hard glare pinning the two young dwarves who looked completely ashamed.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili hesitantly replies.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin says harshly, walking away and staring out into the night deep in thought.

"Don't mind him, laddie." Balin comforts. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Everyone that was awake was listening intently to Balin as he began the story. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf Kingdom of Moria." By now the whole company was already enthralled in the story. "But our enemy had gotten there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant gunda- " Balin was cut off in the middle of his sentence by a high-pitched, undoubtedly female scream followed by a roar. Several dwarves were already standing with their weapons at the ready. Everyone looked to Thorin for commands. He stared out and looked conflicted but made up his mind when he heard another scream.

"Let's go," he ordered grabbing his sword and Oakenshield and ran towards the direction of the scream with his faithful company at his back.

* * *

15 Minutes Earlier:

I stretch out my arms groaning. I sigh, somewhat content considering the situation my brother and I were in. At the moment I figured I should be worrying about the fact that we are in the middle of a forest when we are supposed to be at home under my desk. I was too tired to be worrying about anything at the moment. I yawn again and start to shift around to get comfortable. I glance over at Jai to see if he's fine. My eyes are finally drifting closed when . . . CRACK! My eyes jolt open on their own accord. My senses are suddenly on overdrive. I shake my brother awake.

"What?!" he half moans, half snaps at me.

"Shh. Jai, there's something out there." I whisper. He still looks half asleep. Then a screech rips into the darkness. Jai finally gets to his senses and his eyes begin to dart back and forth looking for the source of the sound. Miraculously his glasses have survived so he can see perfectly fine. Both of us, terrified stand and press ourselves against the tree we were leaning on. We hear a low growling and a person talking to whatever creature that is growling. It was speaking in a language that sounded too familiar. A very bad, very impossible familiar.

It sounded like the language of the orcs. The Black Speech. _But – but that's just in the movies and books. It's not real! It can't be! _While my mind is whirring it seems that my brother has recognized it from the countless times we watched the Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit. We had mirror expressions of shock, horror, and disbelief plastered on our faces. Suddenly a ward and its rider exploded out of the bushes in front of us. I was so startled that I forgot not to scream.

My scream was so high-pitched it even hurt _my _ears. The ward having sensitive ears growled loudly in irritation. The orc looked down on us. He gargles something out to us in English or the Common-Tongue as they call it in Middle Earth. I am just assuming we somehow managed to get ourselves thrown into a fictional world. But time to get back to the matter at hand.

"What do we have here? A brother and sister? Dwarf-scum? Mmmh, you must be traveling with the Oakenshield scum? How delicious you will be!" It practically giggled in anticipation. The orc reaches down and traces its finger down my cheek, across my jaw, and down the V-neck of my favorite plain black shirt. The feeling of its ragged fingernail touching my skin made me shiver in revulsion. Its words are lost to me.

"Hey! Don't you DARE touch her!" My poor, valiant brother tries to defend me only to have the orc slice his bicep with its dagger making Jai back away quickly, clutching his arm. _Oh dear god. I hope its not poisoned._

Seeing the blood of my brother in the moonlight made me scream again causing the ward to growl lowly, menacingly. I gulp and back away slowly towards Jai. Knowing we are probably going to die and get eaten soon, I clutch at Jai's uninjured arm and say, "I love you."

"I love you too." Jai replies, his voice sounded terrified. Then I do the most reckless thing I have ever done. I run and tackle the orc straight off his ride. Screaming a battle cry I punch it in the face multiple times before it socks me straight on my left eye. The forces knocks me off the filthy creature. The orc is getting up and standing above me, lifting his sword above his head, it gets ready to stab me.

WHOOSH! Thud, thud, thud!

All of a sudden, there are three arrows sticking out of my opponent. _What the . . . ? _I turn when I hear a thud and a squeal and see the ward with a single arrow sticking in between its eyes. Shocked I look up to see my brother poke the warg with his toe to check if it was dead. Jai looks up and sees me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could have died! Are you okay?" Jai's voice going from reprimanding and angry to concerned.

"Shh. Where did the arrows come from?" I all but whisper to him, wary of our surroundings. I look at the arrows embedded in the warg and its rider and calculate its approximate trajectory. I point at the arrows and trace their path in an arc into the dark forest to our left. I quickly tip-toe to Jai.

"The arrows came from over there," I hiss. "Someone is obviously over there that can help us. Let's go look."

"No, what if they're dangerous or something?" Jai sounded cautious but I could tell it was a façade to his fear.

"Man up, dude! Do you remember what the orc said? He said Oakenshield, as in Thorin Oakenshield. He can help us if he's there." I encourage him. But then I remember something else the orc said. _Dwarf-scum. He called us dwarf-scum. Nah. Probably just because we're short. _I nod to myself and start marching off in the direction of the arrows.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Hey guys! I am soooo happy someone read my fanfiction! ACreativeHobbit, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I literally jumped around and screamed in joy when I read your review! Lasgalendil, thank you for your advice and I'll try and implement it in future chapters. I'll try and update as soon as possible, whenever I can. Thank you once again.

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING. Except Agni and Jai. Everything else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein and Peter Jackson.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kili P.O.V.

When I saw that tiny little girl tackle that orc, it took all of my being to not shout out. For such a small person, she's strong. Watching her punch the daylights out of that disgusting creature made me want to cheer her on. Until she was knocked off.

"Kili!" My head snaps up to acknowledge my name being called. It's Gandalf. "Shoot the orc before it kills her!" He exclaims. Nodding I speedily pluck an arrow from my quiver and sight my target. _Yes! _He was wide open with his arms up. Taking a deep breath, I pull back the bow string and release my breath and arrow at once. As soon as I let go of the first one, in rapid succession I send two more it's way. Then I focus on the warg which was making its way towards the other boy. I release one more, right in its skull. I sigh in relief.

"Perfect shots, Kili!" Fili exclaimed clapping me hard on the shoulder.

Smirking I reply, "Of course, what did you expect?"

We begin to start our trek down the hillside of trees. "Fili! Kili!" Recognizing our uncle's voice we immediately turn and face him. "We are not going down there. We do not know why those people were attacked or if there are a threat to our quest. That is why I'm sending our burglar, Master Baggins down there to investigate." What began as a warning for us, morphed into an order for our burglar who did not look pleased at all. Uncle Thorin glared at the hobbit until he sighed and began to silently creep down the hill, weaving in and out of trees. This was going to be very interesting.

* * *

Agni P.O.V.

_Oh yeah. We could use the arrows as weapons. _I turn around and walk towards the warg and pull on the arrow, expecting it to come out easily. How wrong I was. I encountered resistance, so much that I had to put my sock covered foot on the warg's head and push while I pulled out the arrow. "Skcchh." Finally it came out. I wiped it off on the warg's fur and handed it to Jai who seemed to understand what I was doing. The three arrows in the orc came out easier than the warg's skull. Bu they made the most sickening squelch, I almost puked again. I cleaned them off and gave one to Jai and kept the other two to myself.

I once again began my march up the hill, but this time with Jai at my side, armed (somewhat), and feeling the twigs poking my poor feet. About half-way up the hill, I begin to feel like I'm being watched. It felt . . . weird but not evil. Seems like my sixth sense was kicking in. I slow down and glance around, holding up the arrows a little higher. I turn to Jai and put a finger to my lips, shushing anything he was about to say. As quickly as I can, I spin in a circle, keeping my eyes sharp and look to catch a glimpse of someone or something. And I do. I see a shock of curly auburn brown hair, its blurry for it moved speedily behind a tree.

Turning to my brother, is ay in our mother tongue, "I saw someone over there but pretend like I didn't see anything. I'm gonna try and sneak up on it."

"Why?" Jai practically whines.

"Just do it." I order. _God. Sometimes it feels as if _I'm _the older one. _We begin to walk leisurely u the hill, clambering over random, oversized boulders, and making our way in between the closely packed trees. _These branched are so low. Why can't they just stay out of my way . . . waaait a minute. _An imaginary light bulb lights up over my head. "Jai," I say. "I have to pee." I'm speaking in English so whatever's watching us will understand.

Jai just looks at me then says, "Okay, go then." I nod and walk away past a couple of trees. Then I hide being and a tree and peer over and look around and see the auburn brown hair again. Then I begin my ascent of the tree. I keep climbing until I'm high enough to see everything perfectly around. I admit, I am not afraid of heights but looking down from this tree was certainly disconcerting.

Taking a deep breath, I steel my nerves and look around for the curly haired figure or thing. _Victory! _I see this person who's been watching us and almost fall out of my tree, he's tiny. The most alarming fact is that it's wearing red and we still didn't notice it. _No, wait. It can't be. No, no, no, no. But the orc said Thorin Oakenshield. That means we are actually in Middle Earth. That means that that curly tiny creature there might be a hobbit! And there's only one important hobbit during the time of Thorin Oakenshield. _Bilbo Baggins. _Oh my god . . . _I need to get back down there. Clambering down the tree as fast as I can, I practically run to Jai. But soon I skid to a stop. I could just sneak all the way around so I'll end up behind Bilbo.

Crouch-walking as silently as I can in sock-clad feet, I stealthily make my way over to the tree where I think the person who might be Bilbo is hiding. Jai looks impatient and tired so he sits down against a tree. _Perfect. _I look over and find suddenly that I'm right behind Bilbo. _Yes, he certainly is __**The **__Bilbo Baggins. _I reach out with an arrow, my only intention to poke him and startle him. As I'm just about to touch him, my intuition call out to me, telling me to turn to my right and look uphill. As soon as I turn, I immediately drop to the ground with a thud and let out a string of expletives as an arrow whizzes by, burying itself into another tree.

Bilbo, sufficiently startled, turns and sees me on the ground. Then promptly runs off. Groaning in frustration, I pull out the arrow from the tree and follow him. Gesturing to my brother, we quickly catch up to Bilbo. "Wait, we just want to talk. Wait!" I call out, huffing and puffing. Running long distances is not my area of expertise. Jai soon overtakes me and latches on to Bilbo's red coat. He tries to keep running but Jai's just too strong for him. Panting with my hands on my knees and bent over I try to catch my breath. "Dude, seriously. I - pant – just – pant – wanted – pant – to – pant – ask you a question – pant." Poor Bilbo looks terrified, his eyes keep darting from the arrows in our hands to our faces. Realization dawns on me. Quickly I toss my arrows over to the side away from us and Jai follows suit. I hold my hands up to placate the hobbit. "See, we don't want to hurt you at all. We just need your help." My side thoughts pop up. _I'm looking Bilbo in the eye. Straight in the eye. Am I really __**that **__short? _Shaking my head, I push those unnecessary thoughts away.

"What kind of help?" Bilbo asks timidly.

"Any kind of help really. But I think first we want some shoes." I say pointing to mine and Jai's feet. Bilbo nods and starts making his way back up the hill again. Jai and I, exhausted, plop down against a tree. "Oh, and tell the person who shot these, he won't get them back until he comes down here himself and collects them from me." I say, pointing at the arrows. Bilbo nods again an I watch him go over the crest of the hill.

"What now?" Jai asks.

"Now we wait. Either he comes back or he doesn't." I really hope he gets shoes or anything to cover our poor exposed feet in.

"Well . . . why did you ask for shoes?! Of all the things you could've asked Bilbo for, food, water, warmth – you asked for shoes." Jai was practically yelling. Finally reaching my breaking point I yell back.

"Then why didn't **you** freaking speak up then, huh?! How come I had to do all the talking?"

"I just let you do all the talking because I know you like to have control but also Bilbo seemed to be more afraid of me than you." His feeble retort makes me sigh

"Then don't complain." I finish. This conversation was getting us nowhere. Now we wait.

* * *

Bilbo P.O.V.

_DWARVES! Ugh! Why did I even sign that stupid contract? Then Kili almost shoots me down. What was that? And after all that, I find out I've been running away from two children at that! _Ranting in my head, I make my way back to the company. All of them have their weapons out and are ready for anything. Panting slightly, I lean against a tree. Gandalf looks positively frustrated.

"Thorin!" Gandalf spoke, irritation flooding his gravelly voice. "We need to help those people down there. I highly doubt they will want to harm or this company."

"First we will ask Mr. Baggins what he has learned." Thorin replies, diverting all the attention ot me. "Well, Mr. Baggins. Are they a threat?"

Nervously I answer, "No, not at all. They're just children really. Brother and sister, I believe. They need help but the girl specifically asked for shoes or something of the likes." Their reactions are priceless. Slack-jawed and open-mouthed, they just stare at me. _Apparently they were not expecting that answer. _Gandalf humphs triumphantly and strides down the hill. "Oh, and Kili. She said that if you want your arrows back you have to go down and gather them yourself." Kili grins and grabs Fili's arm, pulling him down the hill. Thorin sighs and drags his hand down his face, following his nephews. The rest of the company trails behind. Guess it's time to go back down.

* * *

Agni P.O.V.

I repeatedly hit my head against the tree in frustration and hopelessness. _He's ever going to come back, is he? Thorin must have gone bat sh** crazy and said in his freaking majestic voice that they were not going to help us. _I sigh for what seems like the fiftieth time. I glance over at Jai. I sigh again. He's sleeping. How can he fall asleep at a time like this? I swear he can fall asleep _anywhere. _I sigh. He does look peaceful though. _Maybe I should take nap too. _Coincidentally I yawn right as that though enters my mind. Okay, whatever. They'll wake us up. _I hope._

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

Gandalf makes his way down the hill, his long strides making the stout dwarves hurry to catch up. Gandalf reaches the strangers, observes their state with a keen eye, and chuckles. Fili and Kili drop back behind their uncle out of respect. Thorin stops next to Gandalf and eyes the young figures breathing deeply with their eyes closed, one of them, the boy, snoring slightly.

"The girl is tiny. The boy though is bigger. They are dwarves, Gandalf. Though they have odd clothing and dark skin. Also they don't have beards. By now, at their ages I'm guessing, should have some kind of scruff on their cheeks. Something is not right her, Gandalf." Thorin stated. Gandalf nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Thorin. You are right. But let us discuss this safely at our camp rather out here in the open."

Thorin jerks his head in a nod. "Fili, Kili. Carry them." The brothers look at each other thinking the same thing. They scramble towards the girl, pushing each other out of the way. Fili shoves Kili particularly hard making Kili almost fall on top of the girl. Just in time, he catches himself in push-up position above the girl. Kili sighed in relief but stiffened when the girl moved. Everyone is silent. She was waking up. Squirming a little she yawns. She slowly opens her eyes. She blinks a couple of times and sees Kili hovering above her. She lets out a shriek and Kili quickly scrambles up and away from the poor girl.

She crawls backwards all the while watching the company of dwarves surrounding her. She had a terrified look on her face. She bumped into the boy. She shook him awake without taking her eyes off of us. The boy grumbles and pushes her away. She quickly glances at him and slaps him across the face. He jerks up and glares at her. He opens his mouth to say something but finally notices the thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard standing around them. He looks astounded. "Umm," is all he manages to say.

* * *

Agni P.O.V.

Let me tell you something. Waking up to a handsome dude's face is probably amazing. But waking up to a handsome dude's face two inches away and after a traumatizing encounter with an orc, is terrifying.

After bumping into Jai and his rather unintelligent response, I decide to take some kind of action. "Um, hello." I cringe at how weak I sound. But you have no idea how intimidating a group of dwarves can be. As if sensing my hesitancy, Gandalf steps forward to speak.

"My dear young child, what are two young dwarves like you two doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"Erm, that's kind of hard to explain. Even I don't think I know." At my confusing answer many of the dwarves furrow their eyebrows, thinking. Thorin just looks more agitated. You may be wondering, why isn't she freaking out or screaming or fainting and all that jazz. Well, I think I'm having a delayed reaction. All that will come soon enough. I look at Gandalf who is hiding a smile behind his large beard. "Wait, what are you talking about? We're not dwarves. Just because we're short doesn't mean we're dwarves." Jai says out of the blue. _Yeah! Even the orc called us dwarves. _I nod in agreement with my brother.

Gandalf glances at the company and replies, "I think you are gravely mistaken. You are dwarves, if not odd ones. We are not trying to deceive you." _Mmmh. Let's compare our heights._

"How tall are you?" I ask Thorin. He just stares at me like he's trying to judge if I was being serious or not. I guess he decided I was.

"I'm a little over five foot tall." He replied, warily.

"What?!" I stood up and got as close to him as I dared and made sure to stand on level ground. I looked up at him. _No, no, no. Why did I have to become shorter?!_ But then I found a slight flaw in their statements. "Wait, then how come we don't look any different? Shouldn't we be bigger than before? You know like bigger hands and more muscles?" I stare at my miniscule hands that had apparently become more miniscule. I had noticed no changes in my brother nor me, yet at least.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Fili and Kili looking us up and down. They had puzzled looks on their faces. I backed away closer to Jai again, uncomfortable standing there by myself. "What if they're not dwarves? What if they're hobbits?" Bilbo spoke up.

"If they were hobbits, Mr. Baggins, the first thing they asked for wouldn't have been shoes." Gandalf replied calmly nodding at our feet. I was getting tired of this conversation even though I was screaming on the inside on what race we were. _Can't we just get some sleep without having to wake up to surprises all the time? _I glance over at Jai and he catches my gaze, equally as exhausted as me.

"Can't they just take us back to their camp? I'm so tired Chica. I feel like passing out." Jai sighed. He had reverted back to our mother tongue. He sure looked like he was gonna pass out.

Immediately concerned I ask, "Are you serious about passing out?" He just gives me a look that conveyed everything I needed to know. I suddenly remember the injury the orc gave him on his bicep. Glancing quickly at his arm, I see the normally light blue shirt was stained brown with blood and the stain was growing. _I didn't think it was that bad. Just a cut. He's probably getting light-headed from blood loss. OH MY GOD! I _need _to ask them for help. They'll help us. _I turn back to the company to find them all staring at us. Ignoring their looks, I go straight to Gandalf and ask, "The orc injured my brother and he's bleeding. Can you help him, please?" My desperation leaking out on the last word of my sentence.

"Of course, child. Why didn't you say before?" Gandalf replied as he strode towards my brother who was leaning against the tree with his eyes almost closed.

"I forgot. And he seemed fine this whole time until now." I reply disappointed in myself for not noticing the pain my own brother was in.

"Oin! This young lad is in need of your expertise." Gandalf calls out to Oin, the company's designated healer. Oin hurry's forward and kneels next to my brother.

"T'is nothin' but a mere scratch. He should be fine. I'll just wrap it up and he'll be as good as knew after a little bit of sleep." Oin announced while he was cleaning Jai's arm. I sighed, relief flooding through my body. _I can't believe I wanted to live in a world like this. __**Voluntarily. **__Should I ask him myself or should I wait? _Fortunately my question was answered for me.

"Um, Mr. Gandalf? May we go back to our camp so that our . . . guests can rest up and recuperate?" To my surprise it was Ori who had spoken up. Most of the company nodded, dog-tired themselves from being awoken in the middle of the night. Unfortunately my body chose that exact moment to rip a yawn out of me. Embarrassed I looked away, at the ground. I moved to help Jai up, who looked a little more awake.

"So are we actually going to get some more sleep or stand around staring at each other?" Jai whispered to me, once again in our own dialect. I whispered back.

"I have no idea, bro. I guess we're waiting on Thorin."

"Can I just sit back down, then if we're just waiting?"

"No don't, he'll make a decision soon enough." _Hopefully soon, _I added to myself.

"Yes, Ori. We all need our rest. Come along. It is not too far back to our camp." Thorin said. I was surprised he was being so compliant. I nodded and Jai and I started up the hill behind Thorin and a few of the company. Oin, Fili, and Kili were all behind us. Before I made it too far up the hill though, I was stopped by a tap on my shoulder. I turned to come face to face with a chest. I look up to see it connected to a head that was Kili's.

"My lady," he began and my cheeks warmed up. "I was told that you would return my arrows to me." _Oh yeah. Crap! _My eyes widen and I reply.

"I'm sorry. I totally forgot. Wait here, I'll get them for you." Before he could stop me, I jogged over to the tree where I had tossed them to. I counted out the correct number of five and jogged back and handed them to Kili, who looked delighted to have his arrows back safe and sound.

"Thank you." He says.

"No, it should be me thanking **you**. You saved my life and my brother's. So thank you." I blurt out. He just nods and smiles at me. I smile back and hurry away to catch up to Jai.

"What was that? How come you look so 'flushed.'?" Jai asked, doing the quotes signs with his fingers when he said 'flushed'. Only he and my family could tell when my cheeks were red because most people couldn't because my skin was dark enough that it sort of blended in with my skin.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I say, quickly. "And I'm not 'flushed'." I mimicked his finger movements.

"Whatever you say, Chica. Whatever you say." Jai said, smirking. Not knowing how to respond I just huffed and walked farther away from him. Jai already knew of the small crush I had on Kili when I watched the Hobbit movies. I just hope he doesn't tell anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

Hey guys! I was so happy when I saw your review again ACreativeHobbit. I'm really very happy that someone out there likes my story. Also I'd like to thank Noxy the Proxy for your review as well. Anyways, I hope my interpretations of Kili, Fili, Thorin, Bilbo, Gandalf, etc. was up to par. Thank you and enjoy. Oh, and thank you to everyone who has favorited (not sure that's a word : / ) or followed this story.

Sorry about the lateness of my update. I had a lot of homework I hadn't actually realized I had. Also sorry about the slight shortness of this chapter.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING. Except Agni and Jai. Everything else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein and Peter Jackson.

* * *

Agni P.O.V.

_WOO HOO! FINALLY! _I cheered in my head when I saw the dwindling campfire ahead. Jai and I were beyond exhausted and were looking forward to sleep, especially Jai. Eyes drooping, I look around the camp which looks exactly like it did in the movie. A wall of rock near the back with bed rolls spread out around the flat, clear, area of land. There was a cliff to the right, where I believe was where Thorin had stood majestically staring into the night. Jai seems to have recognized where we were as well. _There's still a lot to go._

"Chica, this means they haven't reached the trolls yet." Jai whispers.

"Shh. We can't tell them what happens ahead. I've read this is in too many fanfictions. We have changed the time continuum. We are not supposed to be here. Us just being here is changing the fabric of this story not to mention this world. We cannot change it a lot because then the outcome of the story might be different. Maybe we can tell Gandalf but no one else." Then I get a thought. _We can save them. We can keep Thorin, Fili, and Kili from dying._

"Okay, Chica. Whatever you say." Jai says. I'm surprised. He never listens to me, ever! I watch as his eyes droop and then realized that he's just too tired to care. It's seems that some of the dwarves have noticed as well.

"Here, you can use our bed rolls." Fili volunteers. He was giving up his and Kili's bed rolls.

"What? No, we can't do that. They're yours." I was nervous about them giving up their comfortable sleeping space.

"No, no. It's alright. We'll be fine without our bed rolls for a night. We'll figure something out later for tomorrow. For now, you two just get some rest." Fili insisted, smiling.

I smiled back and said, "Thank you so much. I don't know what to say."

"No, no. it's quite alright lady . . . ?" Fili trails off. _We haven't told them our names yet? _

"Oh, my name is Agni and this is," I pause and gently elbow my brother awake. "My brother, Jai." Jai nods in acknowledgment of his name being said.

Fili nods and smiles, his mustache braids swaying slightly during the movement. "Fili," Fili says.

"And Kili," Kili chimes in.

"At your service." They say together, bowing synchronized. Both of them straighten up at the same time and smile their charming smiles at me. I look away, blushing slightly. I stick my hand out and they stare at it, confused.

"You shake it." They still looked confused so I demonstrated on Jai. "Like this." I grab Jai's hand and shake it up and down. "It's a form of greeting from where I come." I stick my hand out again and Fili hesitantly reaches out, and grasps mine in his own and shakes it up and down slightly. He looks at me for conformation if he's doing it right. I smile encouragingly.

"Hey, my turn now." Kili says pushing his brother out of the way. He grips my hand and shakes it up and down enthusiastically. Kili's dwarf strength was making my arm swing this way and that so hard I was afraid it would get dislocated.

"That's great, Kili. Good job. You can stop now." I say, clenching my jaw. I tried to smile but it probably looked like a grimace. _What exactly to grimaces even look like? Are they like when skeletons smile? Or is it like a frown that's part smile? _My thoughts were everywhere, probably because of lack of sleep. Kili lets go and I put my arm down by my side. I try not to wince. _I think he pulled something. _The area right where my arm connected to my shoulder was throbbing enough to be annoying and it was going to be positively sore in the morning. It felt like it did a thousand bicep curls and then ran around flapping my arms like a retarded seagull. Kili didn't seem to notice my discomfort, which was a good thing. _He didn't exactly mean to. He's like a little five year-old that got a new toy to play with. Okay, that just sounds wrong._ Snapping back to reality I look around and see that everyone has begun to lay down on to their own bed rolls. Even Jai has already lain down onto his borrowed bed roll. "Well, good night." I say kind of awkwardly, backing away.

"Yes, of course my lady." Kili says.

"No, don't call me that. It makes me feel more important than I am. Just call me Agni." I say. Kili just nods and gives me a small smile. Sighing, I turn around and slump down onto the mat. I slowly lay down, rubbing my eyes but wincing when I come into contact with my left eye. _What the . . . Ohh. _It's from when the orc socked me in the eye. _Well, that's gonna leave a mark. _My first black eye. _Eh. _I shrug and lay down, pulling the blanket over my shivering body. I lean on my left side so as not to put pressure on to my recently injured right arm. I sigh somewhat contently, as contently as I could on an empty stomach, rocky bed, and aching body. I breathe in the smell of dirt, leather, and something else. I can't put my finger on it. It's right at the tip of my tongue. _Whatever. I'll figure it out later._ I slowly drift off into oblivion.

* * *

A few hours later.

I wake up to the smell of something fruity and the smell of gross guy sweat. Soon the sweat odor overwhelmed my senses forcing me to open my eyes. _Ewww. _Apparently, sometime during the night, I had moved closer to Jai, who unfortunately had his arm up above his head. I made a face and sat up, getting away from the pit of doom. I softly probe my left eye and my right arm, earning me winces from both of them. Fortunately my eye hadn't swollen shut. It was only bruised. I look around the camp to find it in the middle of packing up. Everyone was doing one thing or another so no one was really paying attention to us. I gently slide the shoulder of my shirt down to examine my arm. It was slightly discolored but otherwise fine. I pull the sleeve back up and slowly move my arm in a circle. I wince a fourth of the way through the rotation. Stopping, I look over to Jai and see him spread out over a considerable amount of space. _Even sleeping on a rock outside in the wilderness, he can still sleep like a cow. _Sighing, I poke him in the side. He doesn't even stir. I poke him again but harder. He still doesn't wake up. I literally shake him but still the same results.

I stare at him and observe his face. His bushy but tame eyebrows were relaxed, his mouth half open, and his eyelashes fluttering while he dreamed. He looked so much younger than his eighteen almost nineteen years. I stand up and nudge him with my toe. He just flops over to his other side. Sighing, I walk over to where everyone was packing up. I look around for a friendly face. Mostly all the dwarves were somewhat wary of me. Hey, I can't blame them. In this tight nit group, even Bilbo was more trusted than Jai and me. I spot Bilbo and carefully jog over to him. He was standing next to a pony, petting its nose affectionately. I stop a little ways away from the ponies; nervous about the big, barrel-chested, furry creatures. I hesitantly send a small wave to Bilbo, who fortunately sees and comes over.

"Hello. Good morning. How are you?" Bilbo asks.

"I'm well enough. I was wondering if I could have any water." I ask as politely as I can.

"Of course, miss . . ." Bilbo trails off much like Fili did yesterday.

"Agni and my brother's name is Jai but everyone calls him Jai." I answer. I should really announce my name or something.

"Ah yes. Nice to meet you. My name is Bilbo Baggins." he smiles at me. I smile politely back. "Oh, I almost forgot. Water. One second." Bilbo hurries off towards his pony and brings out a water sling. _Holy crap. How the heck do you drink from that without spilling on yourself?! _Trotting over he hands it to me and stares at me expectantly. I just stare at it, unsure what exactly to do. Seeing my confusion, Bilbo asks, "What's wrong?"

"Umm. I know this may sound stupid, but how do you drink from this?" I ask sheepishly.

"It's alright. It took me a while to get used to it as well. Here, let me hold it and you can just stand under it and I'll pour it into your mouth." Bilbo proposes.

Nodding I say, "Good idea." Since I somehow shrunk I was just as tall as Bilbo, so it was easy to maneuver into our positions. Bilbo slowly and carefully poured water into my mouth as I bent back slightly. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until now. I gulped it all down, but then tried to slow down because I didn't want to drink up all of Bilbo's water. I put my hand up to tell him to stop. I straighten up and say. "Come here. Let's go wake up Jai." Bilbo looked cautious but followed anyways. I tiptoe over to Jai to see if he was awake or not. He still wasn't awake. I gesture for Bilbo to pour a little bit of water in my hand. I begin to slowly drip water onto Jai's face. He stirs slightly but doesn't wake up. Then I just drop at least half-an-ounce of water onto his face. It wasn't even that much water but he bolts straight up as if he was electrocuted awake. _Maybe I should have shut spit on him instead. Nah, then the dwarves would see me as disgusting. Yeah, I took the right path. _"Good morning brother. Have a good sleep?" I ask innocently, putting my hands behind my back to signal Bilbo away. Bilbo silently creeps away.

"Oh shut up, Chica. You seriously had to wake me up like that? Like seriously?" Jai asks annoyed. But he also sounded a little amuses which was a first.

"You weren't waking up." My voice holding all the obviousness in it. I plop down next to him and look out at the lowlands. I think my delayed reaction was finally – you know – reacting. I began to hyperventilate and my eyes narrowed to a small circle of vision. "Jai, what's going on? How did this even happen? We're not supposed to be here." Jai slowly begins to rub my back, trying to get me to calm down.

"I don't know, sis. I just don't know." Hearing such honesty in his voice, even though it was an answer I didn't want to hear, was comforting. I slowly began to breathe normally and Jai took his hand away.

"Thanks bro. Thanks." It was nice to have a rock, a person to lean on. Jai was being so strong but I know he probably had the same kind of freak out attack as me. Suddenly, I hear a growl. At first I thought it was another warg coming to get us but then I realized that it was just mine _and _Jai's stomachs. We glance at each other and break out laughing, breaking our gloomy mood. "You wanna see if there's anything to eat?" I suggest.

"Yes!" Jai exclaims.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

**IMPORTANT! First of all, I'd like to apologize. I will be changing the main characters names. Really, really, REALLY, sorry. I know you guys will probably be mad at me, but its better that I change it now than later in the story. I'm sorry.**

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING. Except Agni and Jai. Everything else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein and Peter Jackson.

* * *

Agni P.O.V.

_FOOD! _Yelled my stomach. _Ughh. Shut up. You'll have something in you soon enough. Great. Now I'm talking to my internal organs. _"You ask." I say to Jai.

"Why me?" Jai replies, annoyed.

"You're older than me. You have to do the awkward stuff."

"Yeah, but you get along easier with people than me. You ask. They probably like you more." He states matter of factly, not at all ashamed.

"Yeah, that's because I've interacted with them more. You ask them so then they'll like you too." Trying to get Jai to do something he doesn't want to do is like pushing a brick wall and expecting it to fall over.

"Come on. Just ask. Please. I know you're just as hungry as I am." He begs me. _Wow. He's really __**that **__shy? _But what he said is 's hunger was usually three times more than mine but I think today, I have reached his level of hunger.

"Fine, but only because you said please." I grumble, shuffling away towards the company.

"Oh, and ask for shoes too." Jai calls out, reverting back to our mother tongue. His suggestion annoys me to end.

"Now you want shoes? What about before when you yelled at me for asking for the same thing?!" I stomp closer to Jai so as to keep the conversation between us even though no one would probably be able to understand us anyways.

"Yeah, well back then, I didn't see it as relevant." He says, his tone uninterested. _He's riling you up on purpose, Chica. Don't respond, react. Don't respond, react. _Unfortunately, my advice to my self goes unheeded.

"So, now you do? Is it because you finally realized how much your feet hurt after freaking sprinting around in a forest?!" I clenched my fists to keep my arms from flying forward and smacking him. You see, Jai and I had a love/hate relationship. Sometimes we took care of each other but other times, we went after each other like rabid howler monkeys. If I had bruised easily then I would be covered in bruises all over but luckily, I rarely get bruises from Jai's punches. I think it's because he doesn't actually hit his hardest. We practically wrestled every day. Just trying to walk down the hall is a feat in itself because he's always blocking the way, just laying there on the ground.

"Yes, Chica. Now I realize how relevant it is to have shoes. Now can you please go get us some food and shoes? I'm starving." He sighs as if he's having to deal with a five-year old. _Oh, you don't know what starving is yet, Jai. We haven't reached Mirkwood yet._

Sighing, I turn around to see a group of dwarves standing around us. Immediately my cheeks feel warm.

* * *

Kili P.O.V.

While I was checking the saddles of the ponies, I heard a loud argument in a foreign tongue that I couldn't understand. I turn around and see our two new guests arguing with each other, practically in each other's faces. I glance over to the rest of the company and see that they have noticed too. I catch Fili's eyes and nod, moving closer. Some of the others follow suit.

I notice that both of them have their fists clenched, trying to not to hit each other. _If it came to blows we would have to intervene. But it wouldn't would it? A brother wouldn't harm his sister, right? _Well, Fili and I have gotten into physical fights before. But a female is precious, therefore no one, even her brother would hurt her.

I watch as Agni's shoulders slump, as if she's giving up. Jai has a satisfied smile on his face. Agni turns around, but jumps back, startled when she notices us watching. "Um, hey." She says.

* * *

Agni P.O.V.

"Um, hey." I say awkwardly. I'm pretty sure they heard us practically yelling at each other. "I was wond – I mean _we _were wondering if we could have something to eat, you know if there's anything left over. You don't have to make us anything. An apple would be fine." I blurt out nervously. _An apple would certainly not be fine. We need food. But what if all they have is meat? Then that's no good use to us. _Jai and I are vegetarians. We follow Hinduism and though there are people who do eat meat, our family follow very religiously. We can eat dairy but not any kind of meat. _And dwarves __**love **__meat. Go figure. _

The dwarves' faces turn sympathetic, especially Bombur's. "Don't worry lassie. I'll get you two something. Though you might have to hold on till lunch for a real filling meal. We had forgotten that there were more people to feed." Everyone's faces become guilty. Bombur reaches into one of the bags on his saddle and pulls out four apples. He hands me two and Jai two.

"It's alright. Thank you so much!" Jai says, surprising me. _Guess he decided to say something after all. _We immediately start munching into our apples but I make sure not to eat too loudly because; one, it's rude (not that the dwarves would care), and two, Jai hated, I mean absolutely hated the sound of food being chewed.

As we are eating, Thorin announces, "We are leaving," He walks up to Jai and I and says, "We have one extra pony. One of you will have to share." With that he strides away. Jai and I look at each other with the same thought running through our heads.

"Me." I say.

"No, me."

"I called it first."

"I was born first."

"Come on dude. You know awkward it's gonna be to share a pony with a stranger. Well, somewhat stranger." All this is going on in our mother tongue so that no one would get offended.

"It'll be even more awkward for me because I'm a _guy._" Jai emphasizes 'guy' making me actually think. _Ughh. He actually has a point. Noooooo!_ I dramatically yell in my head. I sigh and continue munching on my apple. I glance at Jai and nod. He grins and fist pumps in the air while still grasping his apple.

I turn to whoever's left which is Fili, Kili, Bofur, Ori, and Bilbo. "I'm sharing." I state quietly.

"Well, will you ride with me then, my lady?" Fili immediately offers.

I hesitate for a moment, so Kili seizes his chance. "Or me, my lady?" _Shoot. Fili. I'll pick Fili. Riding with Kili would just be much more awkward than riding with Fili._

"Thank you for offering Kili, but I'll ride with Fili today." I smile apologetically. Kili's face loses some of his enthusiasm which immediately makes me feel guilty.

But he's grinning once again when he says, "It's alright. I will still be able to ask you and Jai the questions I have." _Uh oh. We still haven't told Gandalf yet._

"Haha. About that, I don't really know how to ride a pony."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

Hey guys. I'm sorry about the abrupt change in character names. The other ones just weren't working for me. Sorry again. Oh and I'm also sorry about the shortness of the last two chapters. Thank you guys. I feel really bad for changing the names but I had to so yeah. Sorry. Okay, and _**bold italics**_ are when they are speaking in different language and just _italics_ is the P.O.V.'s thoughts. Oh and I apologize for any typos. (Basically, this is just an apology author's note.)

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING. Except Agni and Jai. Everything else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

* * *

Agni P.O.V.

"You don't know how to ride a pony?" Kili asks incredulously.

"No, I never needed to." I reply sheepishly. _Except that one time I rode a horse at a fair when I was six. That was scary. The horse was huge and I felt like I was going to fall off of it, if the guide hadn't been there, I most certainly would have. Horses are scary. Why can't there be bicycles out here or even better, cars? _I look at the ground.

"Erm, just so you know, I don't know how to ride a pony either." Jai saves me. Everyone looks away from me at him. I sigh quietly.

"Don't worry. We'll teach you!" Kili exclaims. I smile at his enthusiasm. It seemed to be melting into me. I'm actually beginning to look forward to riding a pony. _How bad can it be?_

* * *

Half-an-Hour later:

I squirmed in my seat again. This was so uncomfortable. I'm sitting on a living, breathing, creature which is moving. Another reason that was making uncomfortable was that I was sitting in front of Fili and he had is arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me from falling. Sure, it made me feel safe, but it still felt odd. _He does have a very muscular arm though. _These past few minutes I have had urges to poke it to see how muscular his arm actually is but I've held myself back. Fortunately the jeans I'm wearing are well worn so they didn't add to my discomfort and stretched with me.

"My lady, I know it is your first time riding a pony but will you please stop moving." Fili says nicely. Immediately I stop squirming and try to relax but I can't.

"Sorry." I say quietly.

"Just lean back and relax. You'll be fine." he says calmingly into my ear. Somehow that makes me relax. I drop my shoulders and hesitantly lean back into Fili's chest. He lightly squeezes my torso. I sigh. _Fili must be an awesome brother to Kili. He's so awesome and nice. Guess he gets all this patience from Kili. _I am so comfortable, I feel my eyes begin to slowly, sag down.

Just as I'm about to float away into dreamland with the rhythmic clopping of the ponies and the steady conversations in the background when Jai calls out in our language, "_**What are you doing? There better not be any funny business goin' on**_." _Ughh. Oh my god! Seriously?!_

"_**Shut up, Jai. I'm just trying to sleep, and I can't do that when you're yelling**_." I call back, annoyance in my voice. _Like what the actual – you've got to be kidding me. _I try to fall asleep now but by now, my sleep has flown away. Bored with nothing better to do, I decide to actually poke Fili's arm. I poke it and it was like I was poking a rock with flesh on it. _Like a mossy rock, maybe? But he's not green or moist or anything. Whatever. _While I was having a conversation with myself, Fili was shaking behind me. _Why the hell is he shaking? _I turn my head as much as I can to see his face. It was completely red. I figured out he was trying to hold in his laughter. "What's so funny?" I ask, confused.

"I'm ticklish," he gasps. _OMG, what? Guess I can use that against him in the future. What the heck? Am I really planning leverage against someone I've just met?! I really need to wake up. Maybe it's a combination of lack of food and lack of sleep. I dunno. I feel like this during math class which I have right before lunch. I could literally hear my stomach grumbling out loud, with my ears. Well what else do you hear with? Anyways, it felt like a bubble was growing in my empty stomach and when it popped, I could hear my tummy rumble. Um, maybe is should stop._

"Oh, sorry." I say smiling innocently. "I'll stop poking you. But I just had to because your arm just looked really muscly." I explain.

"It is alright. You didn't know. Thank you." He grins at me. I turn back around and look around at the scenery.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you and Jai talking about earlier? You know, just a few minutes ago." A new voice asks. It was Kili.

Immediately I blush. "Oh, nothing important. Since I was almost asleep, I told him to … be quiet and leave me alone." I hear trotting and see Jai coming up to us.

"Tell them what I said, Agni. If you don't I will." _Jai is being an absolute butthole right now._

"I told you, it's nothing important." I let out, with my teeth gritted.

"_**I'm telling**_." Jays sings.

"_**I'll, … tell them your secret." **_I blurt out.

_** "What secret?"**_ He asks with a quizzical look on his face.

_**"I know it. And I will tell them if you tease me." **_I didn't actually know his secret, or even if he has one. But by looking at his expression, I guess he does.

_**"Okay, fine. I won't." **__MWAHAHAHA! VICTORY! _Jai slumps and sulks with a frown on his face as I grin triumphantly. _I think every time I switch languages, if forget about the Company. _Fortunately it was only Fili and Kili watching us. _Though, I think I saw Ori scribbling in his ginormous book with a quill and ink. How does he write with a quill? I've always wanted to. It looks cool, but it also looks tiring having to continuously dip the quill in the ink bottle over and over again._

"What was that about?" asked Kili with an amused look on his face.

"Like I said, nothing important." I say, trying smile.

"Well, I have many questions to ask you two. Why is your skin so dark?" Kili asked, not rudely but just curiously. _Well, I guess compared to his skin, we could have been black. _(A/N I don't mean to offend anyone and if I did, I am truly sorry.)

"Um, well you see, where we come from, there's a lot of sun so over the generations, our people adapted and by growing darker skin." Jai explains without giving anything away that we were from a different world. I gave him a mental thumbs up. I glanced at Ori, who had discretely moved closer to us. He was scribbling madly into his giant tome. I smiled slightly. _He is the most adorable dwarf ever. No wonder his brothers are so protective of him. _Speaking of which, Dori was staring at me and Jai with such mistrust that I almost gasped. _Maybe Dori is just __**over**__protective of Ori._

"Oh, interesting. Also how did you get that scar on your chin?" I look at Kili, knowing this question was for me. _An astute observation, Watson. Hehe. _

I gingerly reach up and rub my scar which was in the shape of a cross. "I was in an accident. My aunt and I were riding a," I pause trying to find something to replace a scooter/moped. "We were riding a … pony and were riding pretty fast because we needed to get somewhere. So anyways, another rider, he was riding a horse that was faster, bigger, and stronger than our pony. He didn't watch where he was going and collided with our pony. I was sent flying and skidded on the road. My chin was scraped open and I my left wrist was bleeding severely as well. My aunt was less fortunate. She got stuck under the pony and her eye was swollen so much that I could barely recognize her. She injured her leg as well. The man who crashed in to us, unfortunately got away. I had my breath knocked out of me and I didn't know where I was for a second. Fortunately some bystanders helped us to a nearby clinic. The doc- healer there stitched me up as I was crying for my mom. You know what Jai said when I asked him why he didn't come in?

"What?" asked Fili, completely enthralled.

I chuckle and say, "He said he didn't come in because he didn't want to get sick with all the germs there. But later, actually quite recently I found out the real reason he didn't want to come in. He thought that my face was going to be all messed up and disfigured." I'm still chuckling when I finish. "Oh and this is also a scar. Many people think it's really a birthmark." I say pointing at a blob of darker skin on my left wrist.

"Do you like your scars?" asks Kili hesitantly.

"Yes, of course. I don't want them to ever fade away." I say somewhat proudly.

"Well, that was a very remarkable story. If I may ask, how old were you at the time?" Fili asks politely.

"Oh, I was seven years old." I answer nonchalantly.

"Seven?! MAHAL! Ye were just a wee babe!" Exclaims Fili, is thunderous voice vibrating through his chest into my back.

"I was pretty young. But I wasn't as young as you think. Dwarves age slower than humans, right?"

"Yes but you're not human. You're a dwarf." Kili says.

"Yes, I'm not too sure about that still. But anyways, we were human when we landed here." I say gesturing at Jai and I who was just silently watching the scene unfold with a smirk on his face. "I'm turning seventeen in a few months and Jai is turning nineteen in a few months as well." Gasps filled the air. _Oh no. Now they're going to treat us like babies._

"My dear. You two are so young. I would have thought you to be close to Fili and Kili's ages." Bofur calls out. _Guess we have a bigger audience than we realized._

_**"Well, everyone did always say that we looked older than we actually were." **_I say to Jai.

_**"No, everyone always said that to you." **_Jai retorted.

Trying to keep my giggles in, I reply, "Ohh, yeah. Right." By now my shoulders were shaking from the exertion of keeping my giggles in. I turn away from Jai and look around into the surrounding scenery. It was beautiful. Spring time here was amazing. Fuchsia, blood red, violet, and lavender colored flowers bloomed around the path. But mostly all you could see was trees. _I wish I could take a picture. Wait a second … I always have my phone in my pocket. Is it still there? _I slowly and hesitantly reached down to pat my right pocket, trying not to bring my hopes up. I sigh, miserable, it wasn't there. _Wait another second … _I pat my other pockets and find wonderful, modern stuff. I found lip balm, one paperclip, and a pocket knife.

_Why the hell do I even have a freaking pocket knife in my pocket?! Because it's a __**pocket **__knife. Duh. I should have checked my pockets earlier. Paperclip. At least I won't be losing any __**important**__ papers right? Pfft. A paperclip. Seriously. And lip balm. I suppose I won't ever have chapped lips like Frodo and Sam did when they were in Mordor. That was just … painful to see._ I hear a rumbling and see the sky filled with clouds. _Oh no. It better not rain. Nope. I love rain, but not being soaking wet. Oh no. I don't even have a spare set of clothes. Ugh. _I tilt my head back to look at the sky better but instead smash it into Fili's chin. "Ow!" I exclaim.

"Ow!" says Fili at the same time, letting go of me to rub his chin. Suddenly unbalanced, I tilt and fall off of the pony and onto the hard-packed dirt of the path.

"Omph." I let out as I face plant into the ground and the air gets knocked out of me. I slowly roll over onto my back, gasping. I probably looked like a fish right now, trying to get air back into my lungs. _All that's left it the gills._ I think wryly. My fall had unfortunately spooked the pony Fili and I were on causing it to rear onto its hind legs, knocking Fili off the pony as well. Fortunately, the pony didn't bolt. _Whew. Thorin would have killed me if that had happened. _Fili and I are both groaning on the ground now. Having been the first to fall, I stand up first. I will probably be black and blue all over by tomorrow. _First my eye, then my arm, now this. Great. Just great. _I slowly make my way to where Fili is laying and extend a hand to help him get up. He looks up at me and grasps my hand, pulling himself up and almost pulling me down. _Oh my god. I'm so weak. Or maybe he's just too strong. Maybe I'm weak and he's too strong? No wonder I almost fell over._

"I'm sorry." I say, regretfully looking down. _I've only been here for a day and I've already hurt (or partially hurt) a member of the freaking royal family. Now Thorin is __**really **__not going to like me._

"It is alright, Agni. It's not your fault. And I've fallen harder before." Fili says, trying to make me feel better.

"Agni! What happened?! Are you okay?" Jai yells. He actually sounded worried. What a surprise.

"It's okay Jai. I'm fine. I just fell off the pony." I explain, turning to face Jai. I come face to face with fur. I hurriedly step away from the furry creature which happened to be a pony. More specifically _Thorin's _pony. I'm in real deep doo doo now.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

Hello my fellow humans. Enjoy this chapter. WARNING! There's an extremely cliché moment in this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING. Except Agni and Jai. Everything else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

* * *

Chapter 6

Agni P.O.V.

_OH CRAP. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm never getting out of this one, am I? _I'm whimpering in my brain. Currently I'm staring up, forebodingly at Thorin. He has a furious look on his face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Thorin shouts at me. I'm quivering under his glare.

"I- I didn-n't m- m- mean t- t –"I try to stutter out an answer.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM, MY NEPHEW!" He keeps hollering at me. He lifts his arm as to hit me. I duck as I hear his arm whistling by above my head. Years of practically sparring with my brother left me with good reflexes. I hurriedly step back, away from Thorin and his pony. I stare at Thorin, feeling betrayed somewhat because I thought he was a nice, sort of understanding dude, but apparently not. Thorin also has a betrayed look on his face but it is directed towards his arm. I quickly glance towards Jai and see that his look of worry has transformed into fury. Jai and I exchange glances and I slowly make my way to him. As soon as I'm close enough, I grab his hand and pull him off his pony and we take off at a sprint straight into the forest.

"We need to stay away from the company. You said yourself, we're changing the story. Plus, it's not safe for you." Jai lets out super-fast. I just nod as we turn, running parallel to the trail. _Aww. I was looking forward to getting to know them. _I am hugely disappointed but try to focus on breathing evenly so I can keep running.

"Jai, let's climb a tree so we can see where they are and if they even care where we're going." I huff bitterly.

"Good idea. " We stop together and look for a suitable tree to climb and see the perfect one with branches close to the ground and enough to climb high. I can't feel my feet. They're probably shredded by now. Both of us start climbing at the same time but at different sides of the tree. _Step, push, reach, pull. Step, pull, reach, pull. _That becomes my mantra for the next few minutes and by the time we're high enough, Jai and I are exhausted. I slump down on to a branch with my back to the trunk of the tree and my arms gripping tightly to two branches above me.

"Jai, do you see anything?" I ask, breathing deeply.

"Let's just wait a few minutes. Let me catch my breath." He says, tiredly.

"K." _So much exercise. Oh my god. At this rate, I'm gonna fall over soon. Bad idea when you're in a tree. Right. _I slowly pull myself up and look out to the trail, my eyes searching for any sign of them. _Aha! There you are! _I spot them turning the bend of the curving trail. I watch them, curiously. I see Thorin at the front arguing with Gandalf. Next I see Dori and Ori, Dori who had a satisfied look on his face. _What the heck? How can I see the so well? Maybe being dwarv-ish gives you better eyesight as well. Who knows? _I see Balin looking the exact opposite of Dori. He urges his pony ahead and comes in line with Thorin. He looks like he's giving Thorin a lecture. I laugh silently at the look on Thorin's face. He looked like a child being reprimanded for breaking the rules. "Jai, I can see them."

"Ok. What do we do now?" He asks, sighing.

"Maybe we could try and get to Rivendell?" I suggest.

"We're probably really far away, Agni. The movies shorten the time it actually took them to reach Rivendell." _He's right. I hate it when he's right. Why is he always right?! _

"You're right. Maybe for now, let's just follow them. We could eat tree bark like Les Stroud does in Survivorman."

"Only you can make this seem like an actual adventure." Jai replies, sighing.

"No. We are not on an adventure. Not anymore. Now we are only surviving." I say, ominously.

* * *

Thorin P.O.V.

_What have I done? I almost struck a female. A child at that. I would have too, if she hadn't moved._ "What have I done?" I repeat out loud, stopping Balin mid-lecture.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you laddie?" Balin says, disappointedly.

"Balin, what have I done?" I ask, my voice betraying my true feelings.

"You can still fix this, Thorin. We can send out a few of us as a search party. I doubt they could have gone far. They were tired, hungry, and they weren't wearing any shoes. But, they are smart too. Agni and Jai probably stuck close to the trail, as to not lose their way. We need to help them, Thorin. They are just children." Somehow what Balin said has given me comfort and revived my confidence. "But listen well, Thorin. They will try and run away again because they have lost their trust in us. We need to send the most comforting and nicest of all of us. That means, we should send someone who they can connect with. You know which two I'm talking about." I nod.

"Fili, Kili, Bofur, Dwalin. I want you all to go out and search Agni and Jai." I order. Dwalin just nods, but Bofur looks uncertain and Fili and Kili look confused but happy at the same time. All of them trot their ponies up to where I have stopped.

"How do we know they have not just gone off into the blue?" Bofur questions. All of them nod in agreement.

"Balin, explain to them your judgment." As Balin explains his reasoning, I scan the tree line. A flash of blue catches my eye. _They __**are **__clever. _I turn to the group and say, "Do _not_ look but there is a pine tree to my right. I just glimpsed something there that could be them. Be careful as to not spook them for they might fall out of the tree." I explain. They all nod and set off on foot into the forest. I turn to the rest of the company and announce, "We will stop here for tonight." I point at a clearing close by.

* * *

(A/N Cliché begins. : P )

Agni P.O.V.

I slump down again. I just sit there and close my eyes, listening to the sounds of nature. Then I hear a scream. "Agni!" _No ... _As quick as I can, I stand up and practically run to the other side of the tree where I see Jai hanging off the branch.

"Jai!" I scream, not caring if the company heard me. I lay down across two branches and reach out to Jai. "Grab my hand, Jai. Please." He tries to reach my hand and latches on to my fore arm as I do the same. I struggle to pull him up. _He's so heavy. No, I'm just a weak little girl. Come on, Agni! You can do this! You have to!_ I encourage myself in my head as I use all the strength I have. I reach down with my other hand and am now pulling with two arms instead of one. _Much better, _I think as slowly begin to pull him up, grunting. Jai is also pulling himself up at the same time with the arm which is holding on to the branch which makes my progress faster. I finally drag him onto the branch and he pulls himself up to a seated position.

_**"Brother." **_I sigh. _**"Don't ever scare me like that again.**_

_** "Yeah, I don't want to be scared like that again either." **_He replies breathing heavily.

_**"Let's get out of this tree now. They probably heard us anyways." **_I suggest.

_**"Yeah, you're right." **_We slowly but surely make our way down the tree.

What's waiting for us is not what we expected. There, sitting around the tree were Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Dwalin. "Uhh." Is all I can say at the moment because I sincerely thought that they were just going to let us go on our merry way, but apparently not. Kili is the first to rise. He holds out his hands up in a placating gesture as if we were scared of them. But he's not even looking at me. He's focused on Jai. Confused, I look over and see Jai's face contorted in fury. _What the hell? Overprotective brother mode initiated._

"We're sorry for unc- for Thorin's actions and we really believe that it would be better for you to come with us. I won't let it happen again." Kili says slowly but confidently. I skooch over to Jai and pat him on the back.

_**"Jai, the odds are not in our favor if we don't go with them." **_I say, semi-quoting The Hunger Games. He's still has his gaze fixed on the dwarves but smirks a little at my statement.

_**"Fine, but Chica, if you are at all in any kind of danger, I will not hesitate to hurt them. Even if I'm ten times weaker than them, I will still do it. Understand?" **_I nod in understanding but am slightly freaked out by this new attitude. Even when there was some kid at school teasing me because of my size, he never interfered. He's never actually ever stepped into the stereotypical older brother role that I always kind of wished for. _He never had to. It's not like you're allowed to date or anything._ My dad always said that I would be allowed to date, after I got out of college, had my own car, and my own house. We weren't really allowed to date because our parents were sort of old school and wanted us to "focus on our studies and getting good grades and not any of that other nonsense stuff." Well, sometimes I agreed with them. _It's not like I even had a chance with anyone._ I look to the dwarves and nod, silently agreeing. I didn't trust Jai to speak because if he did, he'd probably say something extremely offensive and get us beat up by the scary, tall, bald, tattooed, dwarf. Dwalin. He scares the crap out of me. _He would probably be less scary if he had kept his Mohawk._

All of them looked surprised but didn't say anything. We began another trek back to the company. _I think my feet are dead. Still don't even have any shoes. _I frown as we continue walking. _I'll be surprised if I even have any feet by the time we get back. _I was too scared to even look at the bottom of my feet in fear of what I'll see. _It's probably shredded up like a carrot. _Ugh. I should stop thinking about this now or I'll probably puke. Again. I shudder in revulsion of the idea of even throwing up again. _Enough with the puking already, jeez. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

** Hello guys! Sorry about the really late update. I had some major homework to do. Thank you ****ACreativeHobbit ****for commenting on every chapter I've uploaded and everyone else who has reviewed. And thank you ****ErinSpoons****, ****Purple-Luv's-Green-Hates****, ****ashthetyto****, ****blushingpixie****, ****luvgirl101****, ****nbowles****, and ****purpleclaw37**** for following. I'm sorry for not putting 'thank you's' in front of the other chapters. I forgot. The romance will be slow-going. I'm not sure how to play it out, considering this is my very first fanfiction and I'm not very experienced in this kind of thing. Any advice is appreciated. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING. Except Agni and Jai. Everything else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Agni P.O.V.

By the time we get back to the camp they have set up, I am about to fall over from the loss of feeling in my feet. I'm straggling along behind Dwalin and Bofur as Fili and Kili walk behind us. I turn to Jai and say, "_**Dude, do you think they'll help fix our feet?**_" I look at my feet as I focus on putting one foot in front of the other.

Jai glances at me before looking at his feet and saying, "_**Yeah, probably. You'll just have to ask.**_" I just nod in answer. When I look up, I practically cry in relief. I see the warm fire flickering in the middle of the clearing as the company sits around it. I see the perfect spot for me and Jai to sit and/or sleep. I walk as fast as I can to the spot I've picked which isn't too close or too far from the fire and it also wasn't too close to the dwarves either. Just because I trust them, doesn't mean I am comfortable around them yet. I carefully sit down on to the dry dirt beneath me and sigh. _Time to see what exactly has occurred to my poor feet. _I pull my knees up close to my chest and begin to pull the sock - which was originally white but was now brown - off the sensitive soles of my right foot. I slowly pull off the fabric an inch of skin at a time. The skin now emerging to fresh air was swollen and tinged a dark color. In this light, only thing I could tell that it was black and blue, signaling that it was bruised as well. I carefully probe the bottom of my foot only to encounter ripped skin and after pulling my fingers away, blood. _Oh crap. This ain't good. No, this ain't good at all. _I do the same to my other foot and find the same results.

I look around for Jai and find him sitting next to me, looking very much like a guard dog. "Jai have you looked at the bottom of your feet yet?"

"No," his distracted voice says.

"Well, you should. It's probably as bad as mine." I say, despondedly.

"Seriously, are yours really _that_ bad?" Jai asks, his attention suddenly turning towards me. He leans over and carefully examines my feet. "Oh my god, Agni. Your feet are ruined." He says, concern flooding his voice.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, I'm gonna go ask for some help." Jai says confidently. "How did you even walk so far like this?" he mutters to himself. I just shake my head and go back to carefully prodding my feet. Slowly as the adrenaline seeps away, I begin to feel all my injuries and ailments again. First, the throbbing headache, then the black eye, after that my right arm that Kili wrenched. Last but absolutely not least, my feet. I hear cracking twigs and look up to see Kili walking over to me. Immediately I look back at my feet, secretly blushing.

"Hello," he says, shyly.

"Hey," I say back, hesitantly.

"Hay? Why … do you need hay?" he asks confused. Seeing the look on his face, makes me crack up in giggles, my shoulders shaking.

"No, it's H-E-Y," I spell out for him. "It's form of greeting from where I come from. You know, like hi and hello." I try and explain to him, but he seems to comprehend.

"Ah. I understand now. Well, how are you?" he asks, with a sincere smile on his face.

Being distracted by his charming smile, my brain-to-mouth filter malfunctioned and I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Horrible."

Immediately, like I flipped a light switch, Kili's face goes from relaxed and focused to concerned. "Why? What is wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just my feet." I answer, under exaggerating my actual pain.

"Oin! Get over here! Miss Agni is injured." Kili calls out. I turn to see Jai there, with Oin already. To my amusement, Jai seems to be battling two equally strong emotions, extreme annoyance and intense relief. My chuckle fell on unknowing ears, fortunately. Oin and Jai begin walking across camp to where Kili and I are sitting. Kili turns back to me and I give him a small smile.

"Thanks."

"It is not a problem, my lady." He says inclining his head. To his surprise and even more, my surprise, I scoff.

"Don't call me 'lady'. I'm hardly a lady." I reply, in explanation of my scoff.

"Alright, if you like, my la – Agni." I nod in approval. Suddenly, a thought pops into my head.

"Um, but am I supposed to call you Prince Kili or my lord or something like that?" I blurt out. _oh crap. He never told me he was a prince. Holy crap. Please don't notice, please don't notice, please don't notice, please don't notice. _Just as Kili opens his mouth to reply, Oin and Jai arrive and Jai plops down onto the ground next to me, forcing Kili to scoot over.

"Well, lassie. Let's see what we have here." Oin says gently. I extend my right foot towards him.

As he examines it, I say clearly into his ear trumpet, "Um, Oin? My brother needs some help with his feet as well." Oin just nods in acknowledgment.

"I'm going to have to clean this out so it doesn't get infected. Let me warn you though, lassie. It will sting. A lot. I'll give you some rum to numb the pain a bit." Oin explains. My eyes widen at the mention of rum.

"Um, no I don't need rum. I'll be fine." I say. I don't want to drink any alcohol. I'd just gotten my driver's license and I don't even like the smell of alcohol. Or even the taste. Once when I was younger my dad let me taste his wine he was having at his party we had gone to. It was horrible. I don't even want to mention that I don't want to get drunk. I've read a lot of books or whatever that a hangover sucks.

"Are you sure lassie? The rum will numb your pain to it so you won't have to feel it." Oin tries to persuade me again but I shake my head vehemently. "Alright, suit yourself." Oin pulls out a little bottle filled with a clear liquid which I presume was alcohol. Oin pours some of the alcohol out onto the soles of my feet causing me to shriek and grab onto the first thing in my reach which was, Jai's forearm. I squeeze as hard as I can while clenching my teeth as to not let my screams out. I hear Jai grunt in which sounds like pain, but I couldn't be sure because I had my eyes screwed shut and all of me tense waiting for the pain to go away. It was pure happiness when the pain finally abated and I relaxed, releasing Jai's poor arm. I looked to see Oin rubbing a soothing balm over my foot. Which then made me remember that he still had to do my other foot. _Noo! Why couldn't he do both at the same time? Here we go again. _I brace myself against Jai and get ready to take the pain. _Well, Jai has to go through this too. I guess he'll now then why I'm practically bruising his arm. Oh well. It'll be over soon. Right?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

** Heylloo guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews and follows/favorites! This chapter literally spouted out of my fingers as I typed. Sorry for the lateness. Lots and LOTS of studying and other shtahf. (stuff LOL) Anyways, ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING. Except Agni and Jai. Everything else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Agni P.O.V.

I sigh as I finally lay down after that excruciating bout with pain. _If alcohol can hurt that much on a wound, then how much is it messing up people's insides? I'm never drinking alcohol. Not even wine! _I cross my arms behind my head and look up at the beautiful night sky, generously sprinkled with stars, sparkling brightly. _We're like diamonds in the sky. Hehe. Rihanna. I wonder … hehe. I hope we can get back home. Though being in my favorite story ever, I can't stay here forever, right? _I sigh again. I close my eyes and hope for a nice, peaceful sleep. Unfortunately, that is not the case. I hear a loud clanging and packs rustling. Smelling something like stew of some kind. _Looks like they're having dinner. Should I get up and ask or what? What about telling them about being vegetarian? Oh no. Are they going to get all mean on us and call us elves or tree shaggers and what not?_

I look around for Jai and find him leaning against a tree nearby with his eyes closed. His face looked serene ever since he had gotten his feet patched up. Unfortunately for him, I shattered it. "Psst. Bro. Psst. Dude, Jai." I whisper yell. His face scrunched up as if he was deeply thinking about something. _He must be thinking that he's imagining my voice. Haha. _I chuckle then whisper yell out again. "Hey, dude. Come on bro!" I finally give up on the whispering part and my voice reaches normal level his eyes jerk open and search for me. When he finds me, his glare is turned on full blast actually making me cringe. Trying to appease his anger/annoyance, I ask him, "Aren't you hungry?" he looks confused then remembers.

"Oh yeah …" he says quietly.

"You forgot? YOU?" I exclaim incredulously. He eats like a starving elephant at almost every meal. _Maybe with everything going on, he just didn't think about it. Well I didn't really think about it when alcohol was being poured on my bleeding feet, so it makes sense. _"Whatever. It doesn't really matter right now. What we need to worry about is w_hat _we are going to eat."

"What do you mean?" he asks, still kind of out of it.

"Um, the fact that dwarves absolutely love meat and we are basically the opposite of that." I say sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah." He says again. "You can ask them."

"Uh, yeah. No. I did last time. Your turn."

"But, I told you. They like you better." He says desperately.

"Well, I think at this moment, a lot of them may hate me. Remember, the whole knocking their crown prince off the pony incident. They all probably are wondering why we're even back. Especially Thorin." I mumble the last sentence under my breath, so no one but Jai would hear.

Jai looks at me ruefully then says, "Fine. I'll ask and tell them of our ... predicament." I nod my thanks to him as he gets up on his knees and walks over (more like half-crawls) over to their campfire. Oin had practically ordered us to not walk around on our feet for the rest of the night and until he said so. I watch with a smile on my face as he makes it there and timidly pokes Bombur on the shoulder. I watch in fascination as Jai's finger continues going into Bombur's shoulder. _Wow. How does he even walk around? _Jai quickly pulls his finger away, looking embarrassed. Bombur turns and look at Jai. A large smile stretches across his face as he says something to Jai. As they continue on in their conversation, I look around at the rest of the dwarves. Most of them are having conversations but Gloin and Dori were sitting together glaring at Jai, talking, and gesturing angrily.

_What's their problem? Do they like, not like anyone who is not a dwarf? Like what the heck?! _I choose to ignore them and carry on in my people watching. I feel heavy eyes on me and catch Gandalf's sparkling blue eyes. He smiles gently, gets up and walks over to me. "Hello, young one. I have been observing and have found many things interesting about you and your brother." I smile uneasily, looking up into Gandalf's eyes.

"Yeah, well we've been meaning to talk to you as well." I say, quietly, instantly my shy side coming out. I usually get shy around adults like teachers or just adults in general and Gandalf fit the bill perfectly. Exactly on time, Jai pops back in sitting dropping down next to me. Apparently he had heard my sentence and nodded in agreement with me. Gandalf looks at each of us, then nods extending his hand and waving us on. "Continue. You may go first."

Nervously I glance at Jai. He nods encouragingly. I take a deep breath and begin," Well, you see, the thing is that we," I point at Jai and I, "aren't from anywhere on Middle Earth. In our world you all are just fictional characters in books and movies." I pause and wait for Gandalf's reaction. It was certainly not what I was expecting. A huge grin spread across his face as he bellowed out a thundering laugh. Confused, I look at Jai. He's just as confused as I am. We turn back to Gandalf as he is calming down from his laughing fit.

"My, that was most hilarious. Haha. Now, tell me really what you are meaning to say." Gandalf says still smiling. But seeing the expressions on our faces his smile slowly fades away. "You cannot be serious?" he questions.

"Of course we're serious. We wouldn't just lie about something as serious as this." Jai says earnestly. Gandalf's eyes flick back and forth between us as what we have said actually sink into his brain.

"Well, then this really complicates things. Explain to me from the beginning exactly how you got here." Gandalf says, thoughtfully scratching his beard.

"There was an earthquake and we thought we were goners. Our house crashed down on us and then we, I suspect, were knocked out and we landed here. Soon after we … arrived we encountered the orc and the warg. Then you saved us and now we're here." Jai summarizes.

"That explains why you speak and sound differently than anyone else here." Gandalf mutters mostly to himself.

I suddenly remember something and I blurt it out, "And we shrunk." Gandalf's eyes snap up to mine, as he finds something interesting about my statement.

"By how much?" he asks.

"Umm, a lot since I'm as tall as Bilbo now. How tall is Bilbo?" I answer with a question.

"I believe he is about 3 feet tall." I almost fall over when I hear Gandalf's answer.

"THREE FEET?!" Jai and I yell at the same time

* * *

Kili P.O.V.

"THREE FEET?!" I hear people yelling and look up from my delicious stew. There, Agni and Jai are staring at Gandalf with incredulous looks on their faces.

I nudge Fili and say, "What do you think they are talking about over there?"

"I don't know," Fili shrugs. "But it probably has to do with three feet." _Why would they be shocked by three feet? Does they mean three feet as in body parts or in measurements? _I just shrug to myself and return to my stew. _Mmh. Delicious. I should remember to compliment Bombur later._

* * *

Agni P.O.V.

"That means we shrunk almost two entire feet." I practically whisper.

"Twenty-four inches." Jai breathes.

"Sixty centimeters." I say back.

I look at Jai in astonishment. _OH EM FREAKIN' G! We're like, freakin' MIDGETS! HOLY $#!% ! How is this even possible? Magic? Does inter-dimensional travel usually shrink people? People don't _usually _travel inter-dimensionally ANYWAYS! What have we gotten our selves into?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

** Hey again! ****Noxy the Proxy,**** I'm glad my story brightened your day, (somewhat :P). To all y'all, Hello, Hola, Bonjour, Namaste, Kon'nichiwa, Nǐ hǎo, Dia duit, etc. (Sorry if any of those are wrong. I got them straight from Google Translate.) Anyways, enjoy this chapter, Bye, Adios, Au revoir, Alavidā, Sayōnara, Zàijiàn, Beannacht etc. Teehee! :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P **

_Italics _= thoughts (and sometimes to emphasize things)

_**Bold and Italics**_ = Jai and Agni's language

Regular = everything else

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING. Except Agni and Jai. Everything else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

* * *

Agni P.O.V.

_Bombur is AWESOME! _I think as I scoop some more of the stew that he made for us. What he had done was add the meat last so we could get a bowl or two and then the rest of them could enjoy their meaty stew. He had set some aside for us while we were speaking with Gandalf. Surprisingly, using wooden utensils wasn't too bad. I sigh contently as I set aside my bowl, finished. I lean back on my hands and look around as everyone is having before bed conversations. I catch Kili's eye and he sends me one of his charming smiles. I glance away blushing before I send one back. _I don't think he realizes what an affect he has on me. _I look next to him and Fili sends me a charming smile as well, but it doesn't work the same way Kili's did. I send him what I think of as a sweet smile and look away and at the rest of the camp.

I see Ori scribbling away into his large journal again. _I wonder if I'll be allowed to look into his book at all. Probably not, considering how secretive dwarves are. He's probably written about Jai and I already, hasn't he? I wonder what he's written; maybe about my accident and where we came from. _I watch as his focus never wavers as he continues writing away. _I wish I could do that homework instead of watching YouTube videos._

My sixth sense comes alive as I feel angry eyes on me and I glance around and find Dori glaring at me. He must caught me staring. He moves as if to get up but a hand on his arm stops him. It's Nori. He says something reassuringly to Dori and stands up instead. Dori continues looking disgruntled but nodded sharply and made no move to get up again. I sigh, the tension I didn't know was there, seeped away. I was more nervous about Dori than I was about Nori but, I've read about how skilled he is with pick pocketing and knifes.

_I hope he doesn't notice my ring and earrings. _I just remembering my jewelry. I never take off my gold jewelry. The ring is from my mom; she gave it to me because I share her love of rings and it was an old one she wasn't using. It was a thin circle with a design along the front of it. My earrings were gold because when I was younger, my ears would reject any other earrings unless they were made of gold. The earrings were small hoops, not too big and not too small. It was easier to keep the earrings on because they were hard to put on, but they were comfortable so they didn't bother me while I slept.

I watch as Nori steps over legs while joking around with some of the others as he came over to me. Jai was still eating his stew, slurping it down, so he wasn't really paying attention. With his starfish hair flopping slightly, Nori sits down cross-legged in front of me, prompting me to do the same. I keep any pressure off of the soles of my feet as I look at Nori.

"Dori doesn't seem to like you." He states.

"Yeah, I've noticed." I reply, dryly. He quirks an eyebrow at that and I quirk one back.

"Do you know why?"

"Um, because I'm new? Or is it because we don't look like you? Or what?" I list out my possible theories. The whole time, Nori is nodding as if in agreement.

"Yes, I suppose those some of the reasons he doesn't like you?" At that my mouth falls open of its own accord.

"Some? That makes me feel _so_ much better." I say sarcastically.

"Ay, you should feel lucky." He retorts sounding slightly offended.

Sufficiently confused I ask, "Why?"

"Because I came instead of him." Nori answers simply. I think deeply about it and decide that he's one hundred percent right. I sigh as I nod, agreeing with him. He gives me a short nod with a satisfied look on his face. He leans closer to me, gesturing with his hand to come closer. When I get close enough, Nori whispers in my ear, "Just one more thing; stay away from Ori. Dori will go bonkers. He's very protective of him because he's the baby."

"More like _over_protective." I whisper while rolling my eyes.

"That may be true, but just heed my warning, alright. I like you, yer cheeky. I don't want you to get hurt." Nori whispers sincerely.

Feeling gratified and lucky I answer, "Alright. Thank you."

Nori leans away and says, standing up, "My pleasure, lass." As he walks away, I chuckle quietly.

_**"What did he say?" **_Jai asks. I scoot closer to him so we can talk easier.

_**"Nothing, except to stay away from his little brother otherwise his older brother will get mad." **_ I refrained from using their names in case someone was listening.

Jai snorts. _**"So he's on our side by warning us about how his older brother doesn't like it when we **_stare_** at his younger brother?" **_ he says derisively.

I laugh a little. _**"Yeah, pretty much. But how would you feel if some stranger came into our family and liked staring at me?" **_I try putting Jai into Dori's shoes. _He'll understand._

With a thoughtful look on his face, he answered,_** "You're right. I guess I would feel the same way." **_

"I'm always right." I say smugly. He retaliates by pushing me; I'm just giggling the whole time.

* * *

Kili P.O.V.

_This isn't _that _creepy, right; just staring at her? _I think as I watch Agni talking to her brother and laughing. _She captivates me. _I nearly fall over when someone nudges me. I look over and see Fili smirking.

"You're staring again." Fili looks at Agni, then speaks again. "But I understand why. She is truly enchanting. And she is a fun person to take a pony ride with." His last sentence makes me scowl.

"How come they always choose you? They never even look at me." I mutter under my breath but loud enough for Fili to hear. My head hangs low with my elbows resting on my knees.

He gets a piteous look on his face as he slings his arm over my shoulders. "Don't worry brother. I am sure tomorrow she will choose to ride with you. In fact I guarantee it. You know, if Uncle allows it seeing as what happened today with me. If he does not, I'll make sure he allows it. And trust me, you will have fun. She's very … inquisitive." I just nod and try to bring my spirits up.

"All right brother. Thank you," Is all I say.

Fili takes his arm back and claps twice in quick succession. "Let us rest now. It has been a long day." He says to me. I nod as I lay down with my arms crossed beneath my head. A thought pops into my head. I tilt my head to look at Fili.

"Aye Fili," I whisper.

"What?" he asks, turning his head to look at me.

"What was Nori saying to Agni?"

"I don't know but whatever it was, it couldn't have been that bad, right? She looked fine after he left. She was even laughing. If it was anything serious, then she wouldn't have been laughing right?" Fili's logical reasoning puts my worries to rest. I just nod back and turn my head to look up at the stars. Sighing, I close my eyes and plummet into my dreams.

* * *

Agni P.O.V.

I wake up to birds chirping and the sun on my eyelids forcing me to wake up. Before I open my eyes, I rub the crustiness out of them. I sit up and stretch out my arms and legs from their curled up positions. I let out a quiet moan of pleasure as my sore muscles made themselves comfortable. Looking around I see Jai with his borrowed bed roll tangled up with his arms and legs everywhere. His head was tilted at an odd angle and his mouth was wide open. _He probably had a lot of different types of bugs crawl into his mouth overnight. Eww._

A quiet but enthusiastic voice calls my attention elsewhere. Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turn to see Kili standing there, rubbing his hands together nervously. "Hello," he says.

"Good morning!" I say, surprising myself and him with my cheerfulness.

Suddenly it's as if all his nervousness has been washed away as he grins at me. "Good morning! I was hoping you'd like to ride with me today?"

"Yes, of course!" I exclaim before I lower my voice for the next part. "But will Thorin let me? You know, because of the fiasco that happened yesterday when I was riding with Fili. I don't think he wants the same to happen to his other nephew." I blurt out.

Kili keeps on grinning but his eyes are casting a determined glow now. "Don't worry about him. We're going to have a lot of fun." This fun loving-ness of his is what made me like Kili so much. He's so care free and happy. I sigh contently in my mind as I try to keep my conversation going with Kili.

"Great. I'm looking forward to it." I say, smiling.

"Oh, let me get you some breakfast." Kili says suddenly. He begins to quickly walk away before I stop him.

"Oh no, you don't have to. I'll get it myself. I have to wake up Jai anyways."

Kili looks slightly hesitant before he smiles his charming smile. "Alright. I'll go get the pony ready." I nod as he walks away. _Phew. That was … actually not that bad. Let's hope I don't knock him of the pony as well._


End file.
